Timeline
1998 * February 10, 1998 - is released * December 31, 1998 - Final performance for 3 years 1999 * February 16, 1999 - by is released, featuring Jeff Mangum * May 11, 1999 - by is released. It features Jeff * July 6, 1999 - by is released, featuring Jeff * July 12, 1999 - by is released. Jeff contributes vocals 2000 * October 17, 2000 - by is released, featuring Jeff 2001 * January 1, 2001 - is released. Jeff helps with the soundtrack * February 4, 2001 - Jeff and perform a show in New Zealand * May 26, 2001 - Jeff makes a post on e6townhall.com explaining where he's been * June 18, 2001 - and are released * July 4, 2001 - by is released, featuring Jeff * August 28, 2001 - Circulatory System by is released, featuring Jeff. is also released. 2002 * February 1, 2002 - Jeff does an interview with Pitchfork * July 20, 2002 - A Hawk and a Hacksaw is released. Jeff helps with the album * October 1, 2002 - "Billions of Phonographs" by is released. Jeff contributes vocals. * October 14, 2002 - The first episode of Jeff's WFMU radio show airs * December 16, 2002 - Final episode of Jeff's WFMU radio show 2003 * February 11, 2003 - "The Sky Above, The Mud Below" by is released. Jeff is featured on two of the songs. * February 2003 - "Lullaby For Worriers" by is released, featuring Jeff * July 1, 2003 - by is released, featuring Jeff * September 04, 2003 - The website "Creative Loafings" puts out an interview with Jeff's father. Jeff responds “I am flattered that you want to talk me, but I have to say no. I wish you the very best in everything you do. But please do not contact my family. I think dad was caught off guard by you, and maybe even a little intrigued at first, but now he is left wondering how a perfect stranger could know about his painful past. I don’t wish to revisit the past either.” 2005 * March 28, 2005 - by is released. Jeff makes a guest appearance * August 2, 2005 - Jeff joins onstage to perform I Have Been Floated. * September 2005 - Jeff sells some original artwork on his site 2006 * April 2006 - is released. Jeff contributes a song under the fake name Korena Pang * May 9, 2006 - "Cast a Half Shadow" by is released, featuring Jeff * July 21, 2006 - Jeff performs a concert with 2007 * February 6, 2007 - by is released, featuring Jeff 2008 * May 13, 2008 - "Dark Smaland" by is released, featuring Jeff * October 11, 2008 - Jeff performs I Have Been Floated with and The Arrow Flies Close by * October 18, 2008 - Jeff and Julian Koster play Engine during the Elephant 6 Holiday Surprise 2008 tour. Jeff plays several performances during this tour. * October 23, 2008 - Final performance during the Holiday Surprise Tour 2009 * September 8, 2009 - by is released, featuring Jeff * December 8, 2009 - is released. Jeff contributes a cover of the song Sign The Dotted Line 2010 * May 6, 2010 - Jeff performs 5 Neutral Milk Hotel songs at Le Poisson Rouge in New York City * December 5, 2010 - Jeff performs 10 Neutral Milk Hotel songs at The Schoolhouse in Brooklyn, NY for a crowd of about 75 people 2011 * January 26, 2011 - Jeff announces he's going on tour * May 7, 2011 - Jeff played drums in this strange performance by The Soap Scums at the AUX 5 Experimental Arts Festival * August 8, 2011 - Jeff plays his first performance of the tour, at First Unitarian Church in Burlington, VT * October 4, 2011 - Jeff plays a short performance at the Occupy Wall Street protest Watch here * November 22, 2011 - Jeff releases the Walking Wall of Words Box Set, containing unreleased material. It was released under NMH Records 2012 * 2012 - Jeff does many live performances this year * March 9-11, 2012 - Jeff curated an All Tomorrow's Parties festival 2013 * April 29, 2013 - Neutral Milk Hotel reunites and announces an international tour